moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Bloopers (Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie)
DVD Summary Sit down with Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Kaleb the Blue and White Skunk just as they review the scenes from Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie that might not make the final cut. DVD Transcript Bob: "Alright........okay........here we go............uh.........this is uh......Bob the Tomato......" Larry: "And this is Larry the Cucumber..........." Bob: "We're..........." Larry: "What?" Bob: "We're the producers.............and uh......oh.......who's that right there? oh.........yeah, yeah, yeah, I uh........." Kaleb: "I'm Kaleb........I'm your editor for today.........I'm gonna be running the show for you and pushing all of those fancy buttons on this awesome remote control...........ooh........what does this 1 do?" Larry: "Do you......." Larry: "Do you really know how to edit, Kaleb?" Kaleb: "Editing is what I do best............." Larry: "Oh that's good........." Bob: "Well, alright, so this is the deal, we're the producers of the show, and uh, we come in for what's called bloopers, where we watch uh, the shots from the day before." Bob: "Alright, alright, uh, Kaleb, why don't you go ahead and uh roll the 1st shot for us.......and uh.....just stop at......." Kaleb rolls the 1st shot........... Kaleb: "Hold it............" Larry: "And this is just ending up with the shot yesterday........ Bob: "Alright.............wait 1 single minute." Larry: "What was that?" Bob: "Uh oh..........." Larry: "What am I looking at?" Bob: "Alright.......this is where......" Larry: "I don't even know what I'm looking at." Bob: "Alright, this is uh.........where the Larry Mobile is traveling down the city streets.......but I think it........can we freeze frame through that? just freeze frame....." Kaleb: "1 frame at a time..........." Bob: "Over, over the other side, we got somebody standing over there..........look at......wait, wait, wait........." Kaleb: "No......." Bob: "Go look.........go faster, Kaleb." Kaleb: "I'm going just as fast as I can!" Bob: "Stop, stop, look right there, look right there." Kaleb: "That's not my entire fault..........." Bob: "That's Alfred standing right on the sidewalk over there........" Larry: "What?" Larry: "What's he doing back there?" Bob: "I don't know, Larry, I don't know............" Larry: "Was he looking for a pudding filled donut?" Bob: "I don't know.........oh.........you know what it was...........he forgot his brief case........and he got off his motorcycle to get it..........and......." Larry: "Yeah right........." Bob: "I had to back the shot up...........but he forgot to get back on his motorcycle." Larry: "But that's not right........" Bob: "No........but we gotta......." Larry: "We can't put it in the film, right?" Bob: "No, we gotta do that 1 over again........." Kaleb: "What kind of..........." Bob: "Alright, we're gonna re-shoot....." Bob: "We're gonna shoot that again.......alright.......uh........roll the next shot." Kaleb: "Alright, moving up along.........." Kaleb rolls the 2nd shot.......... Larry: "What kind of got a being Paul Simon field?" Bob: "It does.........yes." Kaleb: "What is that?" Bob: "Whoops.............I thought it was a boomerang........but it's the flashlight.........look at that........." Larry: "What?" Bob: "It's the flashlight flying across the screen.........." Larry: "What kind of film is this?!?" Kaleb: "What kind of movie are you making right now?!?" Bob: "Wow.............okay, well, we gotta redo that 1 too.......and what's with those big black spots? is that an oil slick?" Bob: "Oh I know what happened..........the motorcycle leaked motor oil.......it got all over the flashlight..........and it slipped right outta Alfred's grasp.........and it went flying across the city streets.......... Larry: "But I don't think that adds up to the story, right? that's like technical confuses." Bob: "Yeah, right........." Larry: "Can we go over to the next shot?" Kaleb: "As an editor, I would just be cutting this shot out." Kaleb rolls the 3rd shot............. Bob: "Whoops........uh oh." Larry: "Huh, what?" Bob: "Oh yeah, this is where........" Kaleb: "What's this?" Bob: "Alright............oh yeah.........I remember this........we all had a real good laughter over this 1." Kaleb: "I........" Kaleb: "I think Junior's on 1 of those rides at Universal Studios Amusement Park........" Bob: "This is where Jimmy put on the breaks a little too fast......and Junior's seat came disconnected." Larry: "It looks like..........." Bob: "Let's roll that 1 again, Kaleb........." Kaleb: "Alright, back and forth........here we go." Larry: "It looks like footage of him on the Shark Tale 2 water coaster ride." Bob: "Look at that.......what is that?" Bob: "That's some funny stuff right there......" Kaleb: "I'll go slower now.........look at this 1." Larry: "Well.........that's what happens when you go down the hill.........and forget the roof of the school bus......I guess." Kaleb: "Now is he really in the neighborhood? or is that a rare screen projection?" Bob: "Uh, no............he's in the neighborhood." Larry: "He was on a rare........" Bob: "He's in the neighborhood........" Larry: "Right?" Kaleb: "And he's not even wearing his seat belt!" Bob: "Yeah right, we did the shot of him going in the water, that was pretty hilarious." Larry: "Wow!" Bob: "Alright.........let's uh........cue up the next shot...." Kaleb: "Alright, here we go, next shot coming right up." Bob: "We gotta...........could we do that 1?" Larry: "Good........" Larry: "This is good.........." Kaleb rolls the 4th shot............. Larry: "What the heck?" Bob: "Look at that mouth..........." Larry: "What's up with Tom's mouth?" Laughing Kaleb: "Oh, this is gonna be a real good 1!" Bob: "Oh wow......." Kaleb: "I told him that if he had a real large mouth......he wouldn't believe me." Continues Laughing Larry: "It's just like a large mouth fish or something..........." Bob: "it is...........like he just swallowed a math ruler or something." Kaleb: "Hold it........I need to see that 1 again." Bob: "Wait, wait........wait.........park it on the frame there." Kaleb: "Alright..........I see......" Bob: "Wow.........look at that." Larry: "It could almost swallow Laura and Lenny in just 1 bite.........you can see just out a black hole through some other dimension inside his head." Bob: "Yeah right, that's like the wardrobe, you can go through there and get to Narnia in the 1st place......." Larry: "That's insane......." Kaleb: "It's like a holographic video game........." Bob: "That's right........." Larry: "That could be another movie right there........" Bob: "Right there............" Larry: "Alright, well we got nothing so far.........." Bob: "Alright, let's kick off......." Kaleb; "I'm going to the next shot." Kaleb rolls the 5th shot......... Kaleb: "What is this?" Larry: "Oh, please........" Kaleb; "Is it...........?" Bob: "Oh......look at those eyes..........." Larry: "Whoa!" Kaleb: "Laura's hip hop dancing in her eyes.........." Bob: "Her eyeballs are hip hop dancing...." Larry: "What's the deal with that?" Larry: "I don't........" Larry: "Do we really know how to make movies, actually?" Bob: "I don't..........." Larry: "This is not going very well........" Bob: "How do eyes do that? I don't........I don't really understand that." Larry: "That's uh...........you know......I guess it's some sort of blood pressure film......" Kaleb: "Let's roll this 1 more time.......here we go." Larry: "Drat.........we'll never get this film finished if we keep seeing some biological and technical difficulties." Bob: "Well......it's true......" Bob: "Well, uh, let's keep going..........." Kaleb: "Next shot......" Bob: "Alright, Kaleb........" Kaleb: "Next shot coming right up......." Kaleb rolls the 6th shot......... Kaleb: "This is it.........." Larry: "That........" Bob: "Aaaaaaah, oh, no..........I don't think I wanna see that 1 again!" Larry: "Look at that.........." Kaleb: "Let me freeze frame this 1......" Larry: "Oh dear.........not before breakfast, lunch and dinner, dude!" Bob: "Wow.............look at that." Larry: "That's very disturbing..........." Bob: "What have they done to Junior right now?" Larry: "Holy shrimp boat.........was he animated by some Billy and Mandy animator or something? what's that all about? holy mackerel...........there's a........that's 1 portal to some other dimension." Kaleb: "That looks like a very big Tarzan shout......." Bob: "Oh yeah........." Larry: "Alright, Kaleb........I don't wanna look at that 1 anymore." Kaleb rolls the 7th shot.......... Bob: "Oh wow..........look at that!" Kaleb: "It's disco dance style........." Larry: "This is where Alfred........" Bob: "Oh wow............look at my eyes!" Kaleb: "How'd you do it? that's 1 great disco party trick." Larry: "Yeah right........." Bob: "Oh........Larry-Boy's doing the same thing." Larry: "That's what you get when you shoot on Elvis Presley impersonation week........and Alfred takes everything so literally........he shows up in costume........" Bob: "Yeah, that too......." Larry: "But look at me I'm normal........I'm doing a good job around here......" Bob: "That's 1 big funky hair style........" Larry: "I'm not screwing everything up........look." Kaleb: "What's going on with Bob's eyeballs?" Larry: "Look at you, you're eyeballs are slipping out..........." Bob: "I went.......I went to........." Larry: "And they got a lot of Elvis Presley impersonators......." Bob: "I went to the optometris that afternoon......and uh.........kind of........." Kaleb: "Did they........" Bob: "You know, they gave a little running in it......" Kaleb: "Did they put those drops in and made your eyes itch a bit?" Bob: "Remember when I scratched my right eye during production week?" Larry: "That's right............" Bob: "Yes, they gave me some numbing drops and my right eye got a bit lazy there......." Larry: "Wow, that's way too bad.........." Kaleb: "Well, good thing you had to do the patch for the costume wardrobe........" Bob: "Yeah right..........." Larry: "Holy shrimp boat....." Bob: "Alright, let's go, Kaleb, next sequence......" Kaleb: "Next button coming right up........" Kaleb rolls the 8th shot......... Larry: "Now this is........this is turning........" Bob: "Oh........." Larry: "into Muppets from........." Bob: "Whoa, look at that!" Larry: "What?" Kaleb: "That's his........" Larry: "What's going on?" Bob: "Look at Larry-Boy..........." Kaleb: "That's his stunt double, you used the wrong movie actor!" Larry: "Oh my goodness gracious......it's like that Owen Wilson film......when I'm not actually in the film.......'cause I'm invisible." Kaleb: "And you still got paid for it.........." Larry: "I still got paid but......." Bob + Larry: "Wow......." Bob: "Look at that........" Larry: "That's some freak out.........this is turning out to be just like Muppets From Space or something like that." Bob: "Wow, look at that..........." Bob: "How do you do that stunt?" Larry: "Wow........." Bob: "I wonder if that's like a Tony Hawk pro skater thing........." Bob: "Maybe you spoke to Tony about that 1......." Larry: "Maybe so........." Bob: "Well........you're gonna need to ask him." Bob: "Alright, next uh............" Larry: "What could we be possibly watching?" Bob: "Next shot, Kaleb.........we gotta re-shoot." Kaleb: "I wanna find a shot with me in it......" Kaleb rolls the 9th shot........... Kaleb: "Oh there I am........." Bob: "Wow........" Larry: "Look at that........." Bob: "Whoa........" Larry: "There are ice cakes and leaves everywhere........" Larry: "Wow!" Bob: "Yeah........that's........" Kaleb: "Oh.......those would be helium ice cakes..........I remember on this afternoon." Bob: "Yeah right.......helium ice cakes........yeah.......remember when we had that big wind fan back there?" Larry: "They're so light..........." Bob: "Remember that production # we had originally in this......." Kaleb: "Oh yeah............I remember that 1." Bob: "In this scene where Pa Grape was singing over it......" Kaleb: It's stopping, but not stopping........ Bob: the wind's blowing through his face.......... Bob: "Kind of like Justin Timberlake, Kaleb?" Larry: "Right?" Bob: "Yeah.......right.......I think they left the wind fan on." Larry: "The wind fan on?" Larry: "Wow, the balistic they got on those ice cakes........that's pretty incredible." Kaleb: "We're lucky nobody was injured in this shot......." Bob: "Yep..........definetely." Larry: "That's crazy........" Kaleb: "I'm moving along to the next 1........." Bob: "Yeah, thanks, Kaleb......" Larry: "It might be familiar with Alfred's eyes or something......." Kaleb rolls the 10th shot............... Kaleb: "Oh look..........there I am." Bob: "Wow.......look at that..........." Kaleb: "Whoa......." Bob: "He's riding on his magical ice cake......look at that." Chuckling Bob: "That's 1.............." Continues Laughing Bob: "I think............" Bob: "We got that 1 from Peter Jackson, it's like 1 of those magical ice cakes............" Larry: "Yes?" Bob: "Yes........" Larry: "Holy crab cakes........that's crazy." Kaleb: "And they would never let me keep it, I wanted to use it in my trailer, and they said, no, no, no, it belongs to the production company, you can't have this hover craft." Larry: "Whoa, that's some ice cake......." Bob: "That's a pretty full screen......" Larry: "I'm telling you so we got a few shots so far, and none of them can go in the film......." Bob: "But we got the next........." Bob: "Our next movie could be Kaleb and the Magical Ice Cake............" Larry: "Right......." Bob: "That would be a good 1........" Kaleb: "I don't think that would be a wonderful idea......." Larry: "This sounds a bit too much like The Muppet Show to me.........." Bob: A brand new ice cake......... Larry: just hold your cake.............. Kaleb: "You guys are making fun of me..........." Bob: I wanna be........... Kaleb: "I'm going over to the next shot......." Larry: part of that ice cake........ Kaleb rolls the 11th shot............ Bob + Larry: "Oh......... wow." Larry: "Look at that........" Bob: "Wow, look at that........" Larry: "What's this all about?" Larry: "That's Kaleb........" Kaleb: "Why thank you......" Bob: "How did you do that? did you take that same ointment that uh.......Larry-Boy used?" Kaleb: "It was vanishing cream..........." Bob: "Got that?" Larry: "He saw the Non Gentle Giant Robot, he got terrified right outta his blue and white fur........." Bob: "Wow........" Larry: "Yeah, right......" Larry: "I read about it 1 time when I was in medical school.........but I never got to see it until now.......that's crazy.......why does he have a little white cube down on his tail end?" Bob: "What is that little white cube there?" Larry: "Have you been eating ice cubes again?" Kaleb: "That's 1 heart felt............." Bob: "You got a game dice in your pocket?" Kaleb: "Skunks don't have pockets...........but that was about my surgery years ago." Larry: "Oh......." Bob: "Wow......." Kaleb: "I'm doing much better right now...........next shot coming up." Larry: "That's a lot of terrible shots in an entire row...........we are losing......." Kaleb rolls the 12th shot......... Bob: "Oh......look at that........the edge with the vanishing cream." Larry: "Forgot his blue and white fur again......" Kaleb: "I tried to show up for work, but they said 'No, go back home and heal yourself'.........." Larry: "Go back home and get yourself dressed............I think is what they just said." Bob: "Yeah........that's right." Larry: "You can't come in without your blue and white fur on.........this is a family movie." Bob: "That's right........" Larry: "Wow........but Owen Wilson, he's got nothing on this 1........you know what they say." Bob: "No t-shirt, no skin, no hair, no service..............." Larry: "27 degrees of Owen Wilson, I think we got at least a few of them on the screen right now......." Bob: "Yeah........that's true." Bob: "Alright.........next uh..........next shot, Kaleb." Kaleb: "Alright, here we go, this is it, over to the next shot......" Kaleb rolls the 13th shot............ Kaleb: "Next shot on the hill top......" Bob: "Alright......" Bob: "Oh there's a Larry-Boy shot..........that's 1 big situation." Larry: "Big eyes.........he sees something........." Bob: "Now we zoom out........and........." Larry: "Big eyes..........." Bob: "Whoa..........." Larry: "Hey, what happened to the Larry Mobile?" Kaleb: "I can't even see the paved road..........." Larry: "Wow.........that's a brave new universe." Bob: "Wait, stop, go back..........." Bob: "Holy shrimp boat........." Larry: "I'm telling you that much.............." Bob: "Look at that 1........." Larry: "We just worked this thing......." Kaleb: "It's kind of like an invisible Larry Mobile......." Bob: "Wow..........." Larry: "But you know........the audience who concentrated on Larry-Boy, maybe they wouldn't even notice........." Bob: "Yes?" Larry: "You know........." Kaleb: "Notice what?" Bob: "They might not notice that............but notice what? there's nothing I can notice." Larry: "That's right..........it's like when you got a talented movie actor, like you know, Jack Black or Elijah Wood, then you got them with 2 beautiful young women, you're digging German, you got the young girl doing a German dance move, the guy in the Batman suit driving the Bat Mobile or something.........nobody ever notices........all of those cheats and highways that some people don't notice..........." Bob: "Yeah right.......this was my 1st scene ever." Kaleb: "I can't put this off with editing, but I'll do it for you, nobody may notice." Bob: "I think that'll work.........I think that's alright." Larry: "That's okay........." Kaleb: "1 more time, real slow moving.......there's nothing else." Larry: "Oh........I'm looking pretty good." Bob: "Okay........good." Kaleb: "Very good........" Bob: "Not noticing anything......." Larry: "And uh.........I don't think they're gonna notice that.......they think......" Bob: "You really don't think so?" Larry: "I think we can pull that 1 off........" Bob: "Alright.........okay...........next shot." Kaleb: "Alright, next shot coming right up........." Bob: "The next big scene........." Larry: "So that's where we got a few shots........" Kaleb rolls the 14th shot........ Larry: "That went out pretty good like........well.......there....." Bob: "Oh.......look......" Bob + Larry: Again Bob: "Look at those arms..........." Larry: "Good grief......." Larry: "That's the Non Gentle Giant Robot, his arms didn't stay on, you know they used with that sugarless spearment gum.........." Bob: "Pronton W? no, no, wait, that's to get rid of them......." Kaleb: "How do you get rid of arms?" Bob: "Yeah right.........okay........but thats........" Kaleb: "Look at that......" Larry: "Something with that sugarless spearmint gum.........." Bob: "Wow.........and look at the Larry-Mobile...........it's like halfway in the city streets." Bob: "Let's bail out the Larry-Mobile.........and get this shot on the road." Kaleb: "I'm beginning to think why it takes so long to make those movies......." Bob: "Alright, let's go over to the next shot......" Kaleb: "Next shot coming right up........." Larry: "I think it's beginning to work........" Kaleb rolls the 15th shot.......... Larry: "You know, I think that would be some sort of a Jim Parsons film kind of thing......" Bob: "Oh........look at that......" Kaleb: "What just happened?" Larry: "What's going on around here?" Bob: "Alfred lost his........his motorcycle helmet over this shot." Larry: "Do you really think they'll notice that?" Kaleb: "I think it might be an Alfred puppet, look at that........." Larry: "That's like a finger puppet.........." Bob: "Look at that.......look at that." Larry: "It's a hand puppet, Alfred puppet........" Bob: "Wow, that's just 1 little slip above........" Kaleb: "That's 1 crazy looking head......." Larry: "The strangest thing is that the residents of Bumblyburg don't even seem to notice............" Bob: "Yeah right........they're just singing all the time." Larry: "They act like......." Kaleb: "They're real good citizens........" Larry: Don't even need to worry about that........... Kaleb: "Yeah right........." Larry: We're hanging around with some stubby little bald.......and we don't know what it is.......but that's alright.......'cause just as long as we get our pudding jelly donuts at the end of the shoot........we're cheerful as rabbits. Bob: "That's right, Larry.........." Larry: "That's crazy......" Bob: "Alright........we gotta do that 1 again.......okay, let's go over to the next shot, Kaleb." Kaleb: "Next shot coming right up......." Kaleb rolls the 16th shot........... Kaleb: "Oh there I am again..........." Larry: "Oh..........." Bob: "Wow......." Larry: "Oh my goodness, this is when Kaleb....." Kaleb: "That's me........" Larry: "I think you did........was it your bubble blowing macine?" Kaleb: "Yes, it was a practical joke I played on Larry-Boy.........." Larry: "Yeah........right." Bob: "Well, you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream, uh...........kind of........had some side effects?" Chuckles Kaleb: "Those are invisible warts..........." Larry: "Or something...........I'm just popping with bubbles all over the place." Bob: "That's kind of gross and disgusting.........." Larry: "It's kind of awesome.........." Kaleb: "I think I would use this picture on my Christmas card this year in December............" Bob: "Oh........right." Larry: "Plus, you could have Alex Band follow him around singing Tiny Bubbles.........." Bob: Tiny bubbles........... Larry: on the super hero......... Bob: "Alright, Kaleb........" Kaleb: "Going on..........." Kaleb rolls the 17th shot............ Kaleb: "It's gonna face the music.........alright......here we go." Larry: "I think that would be real big........." Bob: "Alright.......I think I notice 1 thing........you see......." Larry: "That looks alright.........." Bob: "You see Li'l Pea inflating and deflating in the background? he's inflating and deflating, look at that, he's getting bigger through the entire shot." Larry: "Wow, Bob........you're right." Bob: "I know, he's kind of walking around and speaking and growing at the same time......." Larry: "Wow.........." Kaleb: "What was he eating and drinking?" Larry: "Well, we had those inflatable snow peas for extras, 'cause we never had the budget for some real extras..........." Bob: "Yeah, right........" Larry: "I guess we forgot to turn on the air conditioner, right?" Bob: "That's right, yes......" Larry: "It's a good thing the director shouted 'Cut!' right before he blew up." Bob: "Yes, it's true......." Larry: "That would've terrified the children half to death........." Bob: "Alright, next, we're gonna need to redo that 1 again........" Kaleb: "Alright, next shot coming right up........" Larry: "I really think so......." Kaleb rolls the 18th shot........... Kaleb: "Next shot coming right up, here we go........" Kaleb: "Oh, yeah.......B or 7G......" Larry: "This looks......" Bob + Larry: Again Larry: "Wait 1 single minute, what happened here?" Bob: "It looks like Alfred got stuck to the video camera........" Larry: "Whoa, are you doing the compositing on this 1, Kaleb? 'cause this is real sloppy." Kaleb: "I'm taking no offense to that 1.........." Bob: "Wow...........this is just like that David Copperfield trick.......where they got the Statue of Liberty in the background.....and he closes the curtain?" Kaleb: "I think he looks like a weatherman, the way they move the picture around behind him." Bob: "Yeah........right....." Larry: "You know, they always say that Alfred likes to stay on top of things....." Kaleb: "I think it looks like he's hogging the camera........" Bob: "Alright.........let's get that 1 over......." Larry: "Next......." Kaleb: "Final shot coming right up.........." Kaleb rolls the 19th and final shot........ Larry: "Wow......" Bob: "What's this?" Bob: "Oh, oh, oh......." Larry: "Hey, oh wow............" Bob: "Uh oh, it's blinking........." Larry: "Oh.........." Bob: "Blinking.............." Larry: "Wow, that's some kind of disco music they got back there........" Bob: "I remember this 1........." Kaleb: "Ooh..........." Bob: "I remember that shot.........." Kaleb: "Let me run this 1 again, that really tickles........" Bob: "It really tickles..........." Larry: "Back it up, Kaleb, play it again, that's a fun 1 there........." : Category:DVD Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Popular pages